Incarcerated Love
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was unlucky, that was the only way to explain her bout of misfortune. I mean, if not unlucky, what was she? Who's pulled down a well to the past, forced to fight demons, restore a jewel, then forced to forget her adventures, only to wake up in a chamber...with bars and chains to complete the décor...it also seems that her captors are well equipped with the arts of dark magic


**Incarcerated Love**

**Summary: Kagome was unlucky, clearly that was the only way to explain her bout of misfortune. I mean, if not unlucky, what was she? Who was pulled down a well to the past, forced to fight demons, restore a jewel, and be forced to forget her adventures, only to wake up in a chamber...with bars and chains to complete the décor...not only that, but it seems that her captors are well equipped with the arts of dark magic...well, magic in general...**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Draco**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Let Sleep One Life**

**Let Awaken Another**

**-x-x-x-**

"INUYASHA~, NOW!" Kagome cried out as she let lose an arrow of sacred energy.

"WIND SCAR!"

The two attacks soared through the air, twisting and gliding on the winds current before striking the spider hanyou before the group. A pain filled cry was released from him as he was struck by the attack. Without his half of the Shikon Jewel, he couldn't regenerate when attacked by two of his enemies. So lying on the ground, bleeding, he looked up to see Kagome and Kikyou standing before him.

Kagome glanced to Kikyou, and with a serious tone, she spoke, "I think, after having been forced to part with your love on false pretenses once before, then brought back and forced to fight, what at one point seemed like a never ending battle of betrayal and hatred...you, more than anyone else, deserve to end this vicious cycle, Kikyou."

Kikyou locked eyes with Naraku who tried to scoot backwards only for Kikyou to notch an arrow and point it straight at the midpoint of his skull. "Naraku, you are a vile demon, I take the utmost pleasure in killing you." She released her own pure energy into the arrow and the tip shined brightly. "I'll see you in hell!"

_**~TCHOO~**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at the jewel in hand, now completed and a petal soft shade of pink as it glowed in its purity. "...it's over..." She was still trying to process it, the thought that after eighteen months of traveling, she and the rest of the group had finally finished. After so long, she wasn't sure if she could just go back and adapt to normal life.

"Kagome, the wish..." Inuyasha looked her over for a moment.

"I've decided to give it to Kikyou, since it was her who had to deal with so much hurt..."

"...okay..."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha...I know that you have gone through so much...but..."

"No...I understand. I also think...Kikyou deserves this." He held his hand out for hers and helped her up. The two walked silently to the others who all sat in Kaede's hut waiting for Kagome. Sango was leaning tiredly against Miroku, and Shippou was beside Kilala and Kaede. Sesshoumaru was leaning up against the wall with Rin laying her head on his lap, now with both arms, he ran his fingers through the little girls' hair.

"Where have Kouga and Ayame gone; and Kagura...what of her?"

"Kagura has flown off on one of her feathers,"

Kagome turned to see Kikyou standing there behind her.

"As for Kouga and Ayame, I do believe they made their way back to their tribe, or, what's left of it." Kikyou finished.

Kagome took the chain around her neck and pulled it off, holding it out to Kikyou, who in turn stared at her in wonder.

"I can't, you are the true guardian now."

"No, Kikyou, I have no wish to make, but you...you can still have yours."

Kikyou took the Shikon carefully, almost hesitantly, holding it; the chain fell over her fingers as she played with what appeared to be a marble that glowed. "Alright, I know what I want then..." She placed the jewel around Kagome's neck, closed her eyes, taking Kagome's hands in hers, she smiled, "Thank you, Kagome. You have done so much for us, for all of us. Now, it's our turn..." Kikyou pulled her into a hug and closed her eyes, whispering soft words in her reincarnations ears, a blinding light surrounded the two before Kagome vanished in her arms.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out, "What happened? What did you wish for, Kikyou?!"

Kikyou turned and gave a sad smile, "I wished for her to return home and to..._forget_..." Kikyou let her arms fall, with no support to hold them up anymore, she just stood there. "We took her away from her life, it wasn't fair for her...I want to give back what we took...and the only way she can get her life back is by leaving behind her past."

Sango frowned, "No, she could have kept her memories!"

"Sango, Kikyou is right." Miroku placed a gentle hand on his loves shoulder, "Kagome would never be able to readjust to the life of a normal school girl after all that's happened. She would continue to return...and if the well closed on her, what then? She would be consumed by grief...this is best for Kagome...but you and I, and everyone here, will always remember her. She is still here, in our hearts and memories."

Sango let him pull her into a hug as she cried out in anguish for the loss of her _timeless _sister...she would never forget her..._never_...

Shippou frowned, "Why didn't you keep the Shikon Jewel with you if you were going to have her forget us?" He was more than a little sad about losing another mom, but he wasn't going to cry, he knew he would see her again...he would find her...

"She is still the Shikon's Guardian, I am no longer of this realm, and speaking of which, I should return...Inuyasha..." She turned, "I harbor no more ill will towards you...live happy...Naraku is gone and I am at peace. I will return to the grave and finally get some sleep...beside's, I think Kagome will be missing her soul."

Inuyasha struggled to keep himself from crying, it was getting to be too much, losing two loves in less then five minutes, one of which he'd be losing for a second time. "Kikyou...have a safe journey, and know that I'll never stop loving you."

She smiled, a glow started to work it's way up her body as she started to disappear, _"Nor I you, Inuyasha..."_

The day carried on in a sad tune as life continued to go on, unaware of the loss of two powerful miko's. One who defied time, the other who defied death...both had returned to where they were meant to be.

**-x-x-x-**

**One Year Later**

**-x-x-x-**

"Look, I'm sorry Hojo, I know that you wanted to spend summer vacation together, but...well, mom is pretty adamant about England..."

"Yes, but you and I made plans...remember?"

"..." Truthfully, she didn't, but she chose to not mention her bad memory. "I know, and I'm sorry..."

"Your always 'sorry', Kagome. Kami, why can't you just tell her you want to stay here for summer? You're seventeen!"

"Because, I want to go!" He looked surprised, but really, she couldn't see what was so surprising. It was England! A grand new adventure! She mentally scoffed at that, _'The only adventure I will probably ever get. Mama says I've had more than my share of adventures, but I don't consider school, dating, and a part-time job an adventure.'_

"What about me?"

Kagome sighed, "I am going, because I hate being stuck here, doing the same routine, day in and day out! Hojo..." Kagome took his hand and gave a sad smile, "You are a good guy...a GREAT guy...but...I don't know...I don't...feel right, you know? I don't feel like I should be with you...and, maybe I'm just being silly, but, I feel like...a part of me has always known that you and I wouldn't work out. I get bored with the life so easily, like, I was meant for something more, and staying here...I will never find out if that's just a feeling or...a calling..."

Hojo sighed, taking one hand from hers to run it through his hair, he smiled, "Alright, I get it...I'm just happy you gave me a chance. I mean, after always blowing me off, you gave me a genuine chance to be with you, and now I at least feel that you aren't just saying this because you don't like me or are annoyed by me...but because you indisputably feel like something else is waiting for you."

Kagome smiled, _'Actually, I was also 'genuinely' annoyed by you...I just chose not to say that.'_ She let his hand go, "Thank you for understanding, Hojo."

"No...it's fine...um, I should probably be going though..." He kissed her goodbye on the cheek before turning and running off down the mountain of steps.

"Kagome~!"

Turning, Kagome smiled as her mom ran towards her with three large bags under her arms. "Need help?"

"Could you dear?"

Kagome took two of the bags and helped her carry them to the car. "So when do we leave?"

"When your brother gets back from the store, that's the last of the bags, I do wish Inuyasha was here, he could have been of great help."

"Who?"

Her mother sighed, "No one, just an old family friend..."

Kagome nodded, _'Must be someone who brings sad memories to mom...she always side steps anything about him...though...she seemed a little sad when I didn't know him...or, remember him, as mother had put it.'_ She had been confused by her mom, about a year back, when she kept asking about some Inuyasha character, the well in her back yard and the necklace she always wore...she had, at first, kept talking about demons and fighting and miko's...but then, about two weeks later, she just laughed it off and said it was a story she had been reading and she was just being silly.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome climbed into the car and laughed as Souta fell into the seat as he climbed into the back with her. Sitting up, they buckled their seatbelts and waited, "What did mom send you to the store for?"

Souta was fourteen now, smiles and laughs, he would daze out though...every so often. "Drinks and snacks..."

The front door opened and their mom climbed in, "Are you two ready!?"

"**YEAH~!"**

"Then, here we go~!"

'_The truth is...we're moving...' _Kagome gave a final look to the towering flight of steps. _'Four months ago, Grandpa passed away...and with that, mama decided we were moving. I realized, when it didn't bother me that we were leaving, that I didn't really care for Hojo, or I would have been effected much more than I was...in fact, I was looking forward to it...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, a rather short first chapter, but that's what reviews are for, they make me write longer chapters! One review, one page, two reviews, two pages, three reviews, so on and so forth...etcetera, etcetera, etcetera! **


End file.
